The Masked Rabbit
by El loco uno
Summary: Easter had come and Erik is forced to join in the festivities


I'd like to wish everybody a Happy Easter and I hope you get a lot of chocolate or bubble gum or whatever your favorite candy is! I would like to say something. I think that Easter is kind of like Thanksgiving. It is a time to come together with your family and celebrate to spirit of togetherness! I felt that I needed to write this ficlet in the spirit of Easter, and to make all of my fans laugh. I have no idea if this is celebrated in Paris, or if they even had an organized Easter holiday in the 1800s, but oh well. How often do you get to see Erik in a bunny costume? Lol 

Disclaimer: I sincerely hope that I don't offend anybody. This was written in good spirit and cheer. I don't own anything I mention in here, and I mean NOTHING…I wish I owned Erik, but I don't know who I should talk to about buying him…

Warning: If you think this might offend you in any way, don't read, and don't flame…You may want to read my Christmas story, "A Phantomy Christmas" to understand the Santa thing.

READ ON!

* * *

"No. I won't do it. I refuse. This is stupid." Erik whined like a child. 

"Oh yes you will." the scary voice towered over Erik.

"But…it's white…and fluffy…"

"Please Erik, for the children?" Madame Giry pleaded with the phantom, holding the suit of evil (as Erik called it) with outstretched arms.

Now, you are probably asking yourself what is this suit the Madame Giry is holding, who is the scary voice, and why is Erik so reluctant to wear it? The time will soon come when I answer those questions…The time is almost here…wait for it.. NOW!

"Erik…if you don't, you'll get coal…" Santa grinned evilly. Bet you didn't think he was the scary voice, huh?

"Grrr…this is so unfair…" Erik sighed and took the white and fluffy costume for Madame Giry and distastefully eyed the pink tail.

"Oh come on Erik, it's just a rabbit costume and it's just for the egg hunt. And it's for the kids!" the older lady replied. "Besides, if you do this, maybe the people of Paris will be more friendly towards you."

"Fine. But I won't like it."

"We didn't ask you to like it, Erik. The only reason you are doing this is because the Easter Bunny is sick and we need a fill in." Santa said stiffly as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of red and green smoke.

"I need to go too, Erik. I'll meet you at the eastern gate of the park at 2:00 sharp." Madame Giry turned and left Erik's house on the lake.

------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

------------------------------

"This is so stupid." Erik growled for the millionth time. He was currently waiting for Madame Giry to arrive at the Eastern gate. The phantom was very impatient. Part of the reason was that was dressed up in an Easter bunny costume complete with rabbit ears and a pink fluffy tail.

"Ah, Erik. You came. I'm sorry I was late…The ballet rats…they wouldn't…ah, anyways, I see you have managed to not destroy your costume." Madame Giry said, moving to stand beside the irate rabbit.

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Erik growled in a deep baritone voice.

The two walked into the park and Madame Giry led Erik over to the chair he would meet with the children in. Erik looked around and suddenly saw two people he never wanted to see again: Raoul de Changy and his new mistress, Madame Christine de Changy.

"Grrr…Why are they here?" Erik growled to Madame Giry.

"They probably came for the festivities. Now sit down and get ready. Let the child sit on your lap and give him an egg. Be nice."

"Fine." Erik sat down and awaited the first child. He had no idea what he was in for. The first child hopped up on his lap, making him grunt.

"Ooofff!" Erik grunted as the young boy got situated. "How are you today, young man?"

"Look buster, just give me my candy or else." the boy said menacingly, punching Erik in the stomach.

"Why you little…" Erik started before he was interrupted.

"Erik!" Madame Giry scolded

"Er, I mean, here's your egg, little boy."

The next child was a little girl about five years old. She wore a pink dress and had blonde hair. She was standing on her tippy-toes, obviously trying to look older. (1)

"Hewwo Mr. Bunny." she said, grinning.

"Hello little girl." Erik replied. Her sugar-like sweetness sickened him.

"I'm sixteen years old!" she exclaimed, jumping up on is lap, then she added "Mommy, don't tell him I'm five!"

"Well, here's your egg." he handed her an egg full of candy. She squealed and ran off to another booth.

Much of the morning continued like this. Some of the kids were sickingly sweet, and some were evil and just wanted candy. Erik was getting tired. His lap was sore and he was tired of being nice. These kinds of things are EXACTLY why he lived in a rat infested cave. (Erik: It's not rat infested!) Sure, what ever you say, rat boy!

Anyways, about half an hour before time to leave, Erik's worst nightmare was realized. He had just gotten through nearly being squashed by some girl who called herself El loco uno. He knew for a fact that she WAS NOT French.

"Please, Christine, please? I want chocolate!" Raoul pleaded with his wife. He wanted to sit on the Easter Rabbit's lap, but Christine said that that would be very immature.

"Fine." she sighed and sat on a park bench "I can't believe he's doing this."

----

"Easter Rabbit! Remember me?" Raoul bounded up to Erik, grinning like a maniac.

"Why are you here?" the rabbit growled

"Because it's easter, Mr. Rabbit."

"Do you know who I am?" Erik growled, his voice got lower with each word.

"You sound familiar…" Raoul said slowly

"Here…Let me give you a little hint." Erik snarled, and suddenly launched at a poor, unsuspecting Raoul.

"Ahhhh! It's Uncle Sam!" Raoul cried, cowering behind Erik's chair.

"Uncle who? Er, never mind! No, fop, I am none other than-"

"Fop? Oh no! It's Father time!"

"No."

"Mother Nature?"

"No." Erik was getting slightly irritated.

"Well, you're gonna have to help me because I can't think of anyone else who wants to kill me."

Suddenly, a voice rained down from the skies. Well, actually it was just the authoress sitting on the top of Erik's chair with a megaphone. A blue one. With sparkles. I like sparkles…mmm…sparkles…Er, anyways…

"What about me?" El loco uno yelled through the microphone

"Oh, you don't want to kill me." Raoul reassured her

"Why would you think that?" El loco uno cocked her head sideways at the fop.

"Well, who would purposely put arsenic in my tea?" Raoul asked. Three hands were raised: El loco uno, Erik, and the first little boy. Go figure.

"ANYWAYS…Raoul, since you are so idiotic that you can't find my identity, I shall tell you. (DRAMATIC PAUSE) I am…the Phantom of the Opera!" Erik finished loudly.

"Then why are you in a bunny costume?" Raoul asked, eyeing Erik.

"Because Santa forced me." Erik growled "Now go away."

-----------

The rest of the day passed without incident, and Erik was glad to get home. The first thing he did was to burn the rabbit costume. He sat in his Lazy-Boy and was bathed in the light of the cinders of a burnt bunny costume. Erik sipped on a glass of wine. He was almost asleep when…BAM!

"ERIK! Easter was a disaster because of you!" Santa yelled, making Erik tumble out of his chair.

"What did I do? I did everything I was supposed to do!"

"You scared poor Raoul de Changy so badly that he needs counseling."

"Anyone who spends even five minutes with him needs counseling. He is the King of the Fops. I am surprised that Christine hasn't divorced him."

"For your terrible behavior, a punishment is imminent. April 22rd is Earth Day. There is going to be a big sale on Main St. Be there and wear this." Santa handed Erik a brown parcel and disappeared in a puff of red and green smoke.

"Oh no…" Erik gasped as he unwrapped it It was a gaint blow-upEarth...

* * *

(1) Iborrowed that from my older sister. She works at Walmart (don't own!) as a cashier, and she tells about stuff that happens while she's working, and I felt that that was appropriate.

Well? It wasn't that bad, now was it. It was probably the fastest fan fiction I've ever written…Now, I must get back to work on my other stories

Also, I apologize if there are any spelling errors, but my beta hasn't had time to read this yet and I really want to post this now so yeah…

Well, my last phrase to you will be…

R&R, No Flames; Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
